Lay Me Down
by hunter-liza
Summary: Hermione has been ignored by her husband for too long and has decided that things must change. Mature readers only please!


Hello all! So, I really have no idea where this came from…but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

There is a lot of mature content in this piece so if you are not 18 then please don't read. Thanks!

As always: this is not mine and no money is being made.

Enjoy!

Hermione was annoyed. It wasn't just a mild irritation that would go away after some vigorous and cleansing organization or be cured by some feel good shopping. No, she was annoyed to the point that something drastic had to be done.

For the last week and a half, her husband had been ignoring her. Oh, he was not doing it to be spiteful or malicious. They both had their moments when the importance of a project overshadowed everything else, yet he was ignoring her nonetheless and it was starting to grate on her nerves. It had been a long week in which her desires had been disregarded by her once very attentive husband.

Hermione was determined to change that situation tonight.

No longer would she tolerate being thrown aside for research. She was his wife for Merlin's sake! She had needs that required immediate attention.

She, of all people, understood how absorbing research could be, and in the past she had been guilty of ignoring her husband for the same reasons. However, her bouts of inattention only lasted a day or two at the most; he was pushing a week and a half. She would not tolerate it any longer!

Being married to the once bat-of-the-dungeons certainly had its occasional downsides, but Hermione knew that Severus loved her more than anything. Their love outweighed his occasional dark mood swings. She had brought him back to life after he was attacked by the dreadful snake, Nagini and she stayed by his side until his name was cleared by the Ministry. He could have no doubt that Hermione Snape loved him too.

But this time he had gone too far.

Preparation was the key to her success and if nothing else, Hermione was always prepared. She knew exactly what her husband responded to and what drove him wild for her. She knew exactly what she had to do.

Keeping as quiet as possible, Hermione walked across their quarters to where Severus's office was situated. It wouldn't do to have her husband know her plans this early in the game. She glanced into the small, cramped office and saw that he was still bent over a piece of parchment; his quill flying over the page as he tried to scrawl down all of his ideas before they slipped away.

"Severus?" She called softly into his office. No answer.

Hermione tried to stamp down the disappointment that settled in her heart. She hated it when she was ignored by her husband. It was a childish thing to think, but she didn't care. She wanted her husband back from his mistress— the soothing musk of ink and parchment tinged with the euphoria of gaining new knowledge.

She took a step into his office, intending to slowly seduce him away from his work for a while when he looked up at her.

"Not right now, Hermione. I'm busy." With that, his head was once again lowered over his piece of parchment and she was once again being ignored.

With a sigh of determination, she spun away from the office door and headed into their shared bedroom. She was careless shutting the door, letting it slam against the solid oak frame, and locked it with a frown and a flick of her wand. If her husband wanted to ignore her, then she could do the same.

She decided that a night of feminine pampering was in order for her to relax her disappointment away.

It didn't take her long to light a few lavender scented candles and place them around the bedroom and in the connecting bath. Being a witch was such a wonderful thing when she was feeling lazy. One wave of her wand and the large bathtub started to fill with hot water; another flick added rose scented bath gel and another made a glass of wine appear on the edge of the sunken jacuzzi style tub.

"I love magic." She hummed to no one in particular as she slowly began undressing on her way to the bathroom. She left a trial of clothing from the bedroom door to the edge of the bathtub, as she was not in the mood to be organized.

Steam rose from the water in the marble tub and Hermione breathed in deeply the subtle scent of rose petals. Ripples danced across the surface of the water when she trailed her fingers in the water to check that the temperature wasn't too hot. Deciding that it was perfect, she secured her long curls atop her head with a simple clip and climbed into the water.

As her body slipped seamlessly into the water, she let out a sigh of bliss. She let her head fall back against the edge of the tub and hummed contentedly.

The water was the perfect temperature to soothe her tired muscles; a sip of her sweet red wine was perfect to calm her overactive mind. Her eyes closed as she tried to empty her mind of all negative thoughts; one of which was her husband.

"What have we here, wife?" He drawled from the doorway. Hermione sat straight up, almost spilling her wine at the sound of her husband's deep resonating voice. It had been so long since he had said more than two words to her that her stomach involuntarily clenched at the sound.

His body was lean and toned from years of billowing down the corridors of Hogwarts and the years as a spy. Physical fitness was one of the many things that Severus Snape was adamant about, and for that Hermione was grateful. She wanted to trail her tongue across his defined chest, over his tight abdomen to his slightly protruding hip bones; slowly tracing the tantalizing V they formed down into the waistband of his trousers.

"What do you mean, husband? What does it look like I am doing?" She held back a giggle when Severus arched one slender brow at her. "I am taking a bath, Severus." Even though they had been married a few years, Hermione still felt heat creep into her cheeks when he continued to stare at her; his unwavering black eyes pinning her down almost as well as any ribbon or rope could.

"Taking a bath does not require our bedroom door to be locked, wife," he intoned, soft and seductive. Hermione's stomach clenched again when his voice dropped lower. He knew what his voice did to her-knew that it could be used to make her desperate with need.

She would not make him wait any longer.

Severus had finished the most important part of his research that night and was looking forward to spending some much needed time with his lovely wife. However, when he reached their shared bedroom he found the door to be locked.

Concern creased his brow for a moment before he opened the door to find a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom accompanied by the sounds of sloshing water.

An amused grin spread across his face as he followed the trail of dropped clothing articles to where he knew his wife would be. It had been too long since he had been inside of her and Severus was determined to have her tonight.

Now, as he stood there watching her glare at him from her place in the tub, he knew that he would enjoy the night to come. Casually, he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He watched with amusement as Hermione's eyes widened for a moment as she trailed her eyes down his body.

Her chest was slowly rising and falling under the flimsy cover of bubbles, and the sight of her breasts glistening in the candlelight made his mouth water. He needed to taste her, and soon.

"You were too busy with your research to even notice what I was doing. So what do you care about a locked bedroom door?" She knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she didn't care. Now he would know how it felt to be rejected.

"Hermione, you know how I get when I am involved in a new project. There is no need to act like this." He pushed himself away from the door and sauntered over to where she sat in the tub. "Now, I'm sure there are better things we could be doing with our time."

Hermione watched as if in a trance as her dark husband slowly moved towards her. She took in his pale torso, dotted with pale pink and white scars; his inky black hair, tied back at the nape of his neck, and finally his bottomless, entrancing eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, brimming with fire and desire. Her heartbeat accelerated as he moved closer and closer; she could smell the faint twang of spices that clung to him from so many hours in his lab and she breathed deeply of the scent.

He was simply intoxicating.

Long and agile fingers trailed down her cheek as Severus perched himself on the edge of the tub. He admired the flush that highlighted her cheeks and saw that it continued down her chest only to disappear in a sea of bubbles.

Her chocolate eyes glazed over with lust as he leaned closer to her and gently took her ear lobe between his teeth. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he bit down on her tender flesh, only to turn into a moan as he blew his hot breath into her ear.

"What is it that you want, wife? What do you want me to do to you?"

"Severus…" Her voice trailed off softly as his fingers travelled down between the valley of her breasts, under the still warm water of her bath, over her quivering stomach to softly ruffle the curls crowning her sex. "Touch me."

"I am touching you. Be more specific, Hermione." His fingers continued their torturously slow exploration of her body. Even though she was submerged in water, Severus could feel how wet she was for him as he circled his index finger around her soft opening. His finger then ghosted over her clit and she jerked in response.

"There, right there! Don't stop!" He paused his heated exploration to look at her face, reveling in the bright flush on her cheeks and the gleam of arousal in her eyes. He moved his finger down her soaked slit to her clenching opening. She was trying to hold still, but her hips moved in search of more friction.

"Tell me, wife! Where do you want my fingers…my mouth…my cock?" She threw her head back as he continued his slow exploration of her sensitive nub; her body crying out for more.

"My clit, Severus…please! I need you to finger my clit…hard!" A feral grin spread across his face as he quickly stood and rid himself of his sleep pants. Hermione's eyes flew wide in desperation when he removed his hands from her aching body.

Suddenly her upper arms were seized in a vice like grip and she was hauled to her feet; water and soap slipping down her body. Severus growled at the sight of her nakedness, but he did not allow himself long to look at her. He was too desperate to taste her, to bury his aching member inside her liquid heat.

A quick drying charm took care of the bubbles and water that covered her body, but Hermione was beyond caring as she was dragged from the bathroom and thrown none too gently onto their bed.

"Severus, please! I need you," she moaned loudly when his hard body covered hers, only to be silenced when her lips were captured by his. It was not a gentle kiss, but one that consumed her with fire. She moved to wrap her arms around him, but he held both of her wrists firmly above her head. A whispered word and satiny ropes coiled themselves around the bedposts and then her wrists, hauling them upwards and causing her breasts to jut forward.

Severus lifted his head from her succulent lips to gaze down at Hermione. She was a goddess, and she was all his. Her hair had fallen free from its loosely secured bun and was spread across the pillow. Her eyes were dark and smoky with desire; her cheeks were flushed with lust and want of him. It was almost too much having her hands bound above her, keeping her in place.

"Mine," Severus deeply intoned as his mouth descended on her flesh once more, causing her to jerk against her bonds. Her fingers curled into fists as she tried to calm her raging body, but to no avail. His tongue traced a wet path from her ear down to that special place where neck met shoulder. A gasp of delight tore from her throat when his lips latched onto that delicate piece of flesh.

"Oh, Severus…bite me!" Hermione gasped as he laved the crux between her neck and shoulder with small, seductive strokes.

A growl of approval was all the response she received as he bit down into her neck. He did not bite hard enough to draw blood but enough to mark her as his. He continued to suckle on her neck as his hands wandered down her body; pinching her erect nipples and then trailing down the soft, clear fuzz along the center of her belly to her clit.

The pressure in her fiery core was almost unbearable as she writhed against her restraints; she needed to come soon.

Severus moved his mouth to the other side of her neck and as he was about to mark her again, his thumb pressed against her clit. The sensations of pleasure and pain were too much for Hermione, the heat built until her body shattered and she went crashing over the edge.

Her pussy pulsed and clenched with orgasm, her chest heaving as she tried to draw a steady breath as Severus slowly milked her from her body. Severus continued to drop loving kisses along her collar bone until she had come down from her high.

Hermione tried to lower her arms but found that they were still secured above her head. Her arms were starting to ache from being in one position for too long, but it seemed as if her husband had no intention of untying her.

"Severus, untie me please. I want to hold you." The seductive tone in her voice went straight to his cock, and Severus was reminded that he was still in desperate need of release.

"You have been very naughty tonight, wife," he growled in his schoolmaster's voice, his calloused hands roaming with ease over her silky flesh, eliciting another gasp of pleasure from her lips.

"What are you talking about? You were the one ignoring me." Her indignant tone earned a soft pinch to her nipple. "Oh!"

"You should know better than to lock me out of our chambers, wife." Again, a wealth of liquid desire pooled in her core when he called her wife in such a forceful manner. Her husband was not finished with her yet, and Hermione writhed in anticipation of what was to come.

"You should know better than to shut me out when I am working. You of all people know how important my research is. I should tan your hide for this indiscretion," Severus lightly scolded. He opened his hand and delivered a short slap to her exposed flank. Hermione jolted from the slight sting, but found that she rather enjoyed her husband's rough treatment of her body.

His hand travelled lower and dipped in between her slick folds once more.

"Why you wanton little hussy! Is this turning you on? Being tied up, vulnerable to my every whim, however rough and dirty it may be, is turning you on, isn't it?" She tried to look away, slightly ashamed to her body's response but Severus caught her chin and gripped it in a fierce hold.

"Don't look away from me, wife. I want to see the pleasure in your face when I fuck you. You want me to fuck your dripping pussy, don't you?"

She nodded her head, afraid that her trembling words would betray her.

He smacked the outside of her thigh again and she moaned despite herself.

"Say it! Say what you want me to do to you, wife!" Severus leaned over his wife and roughly pushed her thighs apart, exposing her soaking sex to the cool dungeon air. He breathed deeply of her scent and felt himself harden further, sure that if he didn't get inside her soon he would explode.

Using his hand to guide his way, Severus placed the ruddy tip of his cock at her entrance; teasing her by tracing a gentle trail along her clit, to her heated entrance, and back.

Hermione raised her eyes to lock onto her husband's.

"Severus, I need you to fuck me. I ache for you, my love; please fuck me with your rock…"he slid in another inch "hard…"another inch "cock…"

He grunted in satisfaction as he bottomed out inside of his wife. It was heaven to be inside of her; all heat and velvety wetness. Her tight pussy cradled him perfectly and he never wanted to be apart from her again.

"Fuck me, Severus. I need it hard and fast. It has been too long!"

"Yes!" He hissed as he began thrusting through her tight heat, the flesh of her pussy clinging to his retreating cock as if to keep him lodged inside of her forever. The feeling was bliss. She rose her hips on his down stroke; tilting her pelvis so that his shaft caught on her clit on every thrust.

The pressure was back; building and building until Hermione felt as if she was on fire. Severus was groaning above her and she could tell that he was close.

"Come with me, wife! I need to feel your pussy milking my cock. Come now!" He leaned down and sucked one of her turgid nipples into his mouth, biting down onto the hardened nub. A harsh scream rent the air as Hermione came with massive force; her walls contracting tightly around him, forcing his own orgasm to crash upon him.

Severus collapsed on top of his wife, both panting as if they had run a marathon. With a wave of his hands, Hermione's bonds were released and she was finally able to cradle her husband to her chest. She stroked his hair as if to soothe him, and Severus felt a pang of guilt. He should be the one to apologize to her for ignoring her for the last week and a half.

He really was a right git sometimes. First he ignored his wife, then he tied her up, spanked her, bit her and used her body for his own pleasure.

"Hermione…" Softly her hands cupped his face and lifted so that she could look into his eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize for what just happened, Severus Snape." He arched a flaxen brow in her direction. Laughing, Hermione smoothed her finger over the crease it caused in his forehead and watched as he relaxed.

"Nothing happened tonight that I didn't want to. I knew that one way to get your attention was to defy you. Besides," she lowered her eyes until his finger tipped her chin back up.

"Besides?" he prompted.

"I liked it. A lot."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you are allowed to ignore me for that long ever again!" Severus leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"Never, my love…my wife. You are all mine."

A/N: Let me know what you think! xoxox


End file.
